


El siguiente paso

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subidas y bajadas; momentos buenos y momentos malos. A algún lugar tendrán que conducir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El siguiente paso

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ hola. Algo rápido que necesitaba escribir. Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste.

Habían pasado por mucho para llegar a ese momento: de pie contra el marco de la puerta, Oikawa se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, en silencio. La luz del pasillo alumbraba su espalda y sutilmente la habitación, dibujando con una débil sombra la forma de los objetos que se encontraban en el interior. Casi como el protagonista del _Corazón Delator_ , Oikawa se acomodaba de forma en que un rayo de la lámpara del fondo cayera sobre el rostro del pelinegro que dormía en la cama. Sólo que sus intenciones eran mil veces más puras que intentar asesinar a su durmiente acompañante. Había sido un día cansado.

En la silla del fondo descansaba el par de uniformes del equipo nacional, arrugados contra el respaldo. Los de Taiwán habían dado pelea. Lo cierto era que él, como armador suplente, no podía hacer demasiado desde la banca, más que observar esos perfectos pases que hacía Kageyama, inventar estrategias y de vez en cuando externarlas durante los tiempos fuera, esperando porque sirvieran de algo en la siguiente jugada. Habían ganado, sí, pero a cinco sets el cansancio de Tobio era ya bastante notorio. Si no fuera por la terquedad del mismo, probablemente él hubiera podido pisar la cancha y darle un respiro. Pero no. Aferrado como era y altamente determinado, había dado todo cuanto podía y había tenido resultados. Eso era lo que importaba al final del día.

Apenas unos años atrás, Oikawa se había resignado ante la idea de compartir posición con un prodigio que le había venido pisando los talones desde la secundaria y que al final de cuentas había terminado con superarlo. Si bien ya no se afligía demasiado por ello, sí le pesaba de vez en cuando mantenerse a la sombra del chico. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil si se hubieran mantenido como rivales eternamente y no hubieran cruzado esa línea. O si simplemente se hubieran convertido en senpai y kouhai sin ningún otro tipo de implicación entre ellos, pero no había sido de esa manera. Algunas veces pensaba que ese dicho de “del odio al amor sólo hay un paso” rezaba más verdades de las que hubiera imaginado. Nunca había odiado realmente a Tobio; era más como una antipatía producida gracias a los celos y a la envidia que finalmente se había retorcido lo suficiente como para convertirse en amor.

Tercer año de preparatoria y su acérrimo rival se había convertido en un joven amante del que, para bien o para mal, terminó prendado con la misma fuerza con la que se había intentado mantener apartado de él. Y ojalá se hubiera detenido cuando tuvo que marcharse a Tokio a estudiar la universidad. Parecía que la distancia y la ausencia sólo lograba recordarles a ambos lo mucho que se amaban y lo terrible que parecía ser la separación. En algún punto de todo ese enredo, el castaño terminó por aceptar que la vida sin Kageyama no era una opción y que fuese el destino o cualquier otra cosa, iban a mantenerse unidos por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Dejando de lado los dramas familiares, los problemas comenzaron a hacerse notorios cuando el pelinegro, negado a cualquier tipo de estudio, entró inmediatamente al equipo nacional y comenzó a residir en Tokio junto a Oikawa. Los primeros días fueron magníficos, llenos de amor, dulzura y sexo. El primer mes se fue volando, pero cuando Oikawa finalmente fue llamado al mismo equipo y se restableció su condición de contrincantes, la cosa se puso pesada. Lo habían probado en secundaria, pero ninguno se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente para volver a experimentar el ser compañeros de equipo.

Era sólo que esta vez Kageyama estaba por encima y eso dolía. Era como un escupitajo en la cara. Lo cierto era que había sentido que estaba de adorno, ahí, para hacerle promoción al equipo con su apariencia, pero sin que hubiera intención alguna de meterlo a jugar en serio. Siempre abría Tobio. Al menos en los encuentros importantes, esos donde jugaban contra otros países y diferentes ligas. Los que eran de menor prestigio, como encuentros con universidades, se los dejaban a él; como si disimuladamente argumentaran que el nivel del pelinegro era demasiado para ocuparse de cosas que, por otra parte, le venían a él como anillo al dedo. Eso y que claro, las palabras y miradas que intercambiaba con el contrario cuando tenía que suplirlo eran terribles:

_“No te lo creas demasiado”_

_“Ni pienses en regresar”_

_“Voy a suplirte nuevamente al menor descuido”_

Los ánimos se caldeaban y aunque normalmente eso suponía un mejor desempeño por parte de ambos, también significaba una grieta más a su relación, que normalmente dejaba entreverse cuando volvían a casa y se volvía aún peor si es que habían perdido. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, intercambiar palabras, sacar el tema a colación porque si sucedía, terminaban gritándose y sacando culpas, metiendo temas pasados que nada tenían que ver con el mundo del deporte, reproches y molestias, recuerdos dolorosos y cosas que se creían olvidadas. Al final alguno terminaba por marcharse y cuando no, el sillón se convertía en una excelente cama.

Oikawa sabía que no podía cambiar a Kageyama y por eso decidió cambiar él, justo cuando estaban a una pelea de tocar fondo. Tarde o temprano el chico se daría cuenta que tenía que poner un poco más de su parte a la relación, pero él no iba a obligarlo a madurar tan pronto. Menos cuando era él quien llevaba dos años de ventaja en cuanto a edad. Por segunda vez en su vida, realmente escuchó a Iwaizumi.

Era más fácil decir que iba a dejar de lado su egoísmo, celos, envidia e infantilidad que hacerlo realmente, pero aceptar que existían era un gran paso. Un buen día se levantó, fue la universidad y al volver sentó a Kageyama en el sillón, lo miró a los ojos y las palabras salieron directas, firmes y casi solemnes:

—Estoy celoso de ti, Tobio.

Luego vinieron las muecas de incomprensión, la charla posterior, las explicaciones, las confesiones del pasado que terminaron, de alguna manera u otra, en un ambiente divertido y completamente relajado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar la cantidad de tonterías que uno había hecho por el otro impulsados los dos por esa rivalidad entre ellos? Kageyama colándose a Seijo, por ejemplo, con lentes de sol y ropa americana, espiando por los ventanales con la esperanza de no ser descubierto. U Oikawa, asistiendo a cuantos partidos podía, quedándose refugiado de las miradas en la grada más lejana, anotando movimientos, grabándose patrones de acción de manera casi obsesiva. O la vez en la que lo reconoció frente a Ushijima, o cuando Kageyama aceptó también que al único al que le temía era a él. Fue una charla liberadora que terminó en besos y posteriormente en ropa tirada por el piso y cuerpos enrollados encima de la alfombra.

Luego quedó trabajar en ello. Muchas veces tuvo que morderse la lengua y otras tantas tragarse su propio veneno para evitar sacarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que podía admirar a Tobio más allá de simplemente rivalizar con él. Al verlo saltar o levantar, veía a esos jugadores que observaba en televisión cuando era niño. Sólo que sus gritos de apoyo sí podían ser escuchados ahora. Realmente no era tan malo. Después de todo él seguía siendo más popular en otros ámbitos: como en los anuncios de ropa interior que se ponían en los espectaculares, las entrevistas y las bebidas energéticas, el invitado especial a los partidos o a las estaciones de radio que se enfocaban en el deporte. No estaba realmente tan olvidado como él se había hecho creer. Y desde ese punto de vista, tampoco le importaba estar sentado en la banca mientras Tobio levantaba y corría de un lado a otro. Él era su soporte. Él era quien le cuidaba las espaldas. Él era quien iba a estar ahí en el momento en que lo necesitara.

Y así había sido algunas veces, como cuando se había lastimado durante el mundial. Un esguince en el tobillo en el último set. Oikawa entró y estuvo a punto de remontar, pero el equipo italiano estaba conformado por monstruos con una capacidad de salto y una fuerza inconcebibles y al final habían perdido. Aunque no sirvió de consuelo, los medios los mencionaron como el equipo que más batalla les había dado.

Kageyama se había enojado, por supuesto, pero no le echó la culpa a él. Y entonces Oikawa demostró que no solamente estaba para él durante los partidos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y como toda relación tuvieron altas y bajas; peleas y reconciliaciones. Oikawa se graduó y se mudaron a un apartamento más grande. Compraron un pez que si no se murió de hambre se murió de aburrimiento y lo enterraron en la maceta de una planta que se terminó por secar también. Los vecinos se quejaron por el escándalo que hacían en las noches e insonorizaron la habitación, pero nada pudieron hacer en la cocina, ni en el pasillo, ni en el comedor… Y los vecinos terminaron por aprender sus nombres. Se divorciaron de las cenas familiares en las casas de sus padres y de las molestas miradas de la familia de Oikawa. Kageyama aprendió a cocinar y los bomberos visitaron al menos unas tres veces su casa en un mismo mes.

Pero al final de cuentas ahí estaban: Tobio dormía sobre su lado izquierdo, con los párpados ligeramente entreabiertos y los labios separados, haciendo un charco de saliva sobre la almohada. Llevaba la espalda desnuda y las cobijas enredadas entre las piernas. Un ronquido gracioso se escapó de su boca y Tooru soltó una pequeña risa. En el comedor había dos tazas de chocolate caliente, enfriándose.

Habían pasado poco más de diez años desde que había visto a Tobio. Pequeño, inconsciente y molesto. Un niño de ojos grandes que lo sacaba de quicio y que, sin embargo, dormía en su cama con la misma expresión horrible que siempre había tenido. Pero así le gustaba. Así se había enamorado de él y así lo amaba. Así lo amaría incluso si al envejecer se le fruncía más el ceño o se le apretaban más los labios. Así lo amaría cuando se retirara del equipo. Lo amaría enojado y lo amaría feliz. Lo amaría despotricando contra el televisor y rojo frente a la vecina de al lado. Lo amaría incluso si él dejaba de amarlo.

Por eso soltó un largo suspiro cuando lo encontró dormido.

Tras unos minutos de haberlo observado, se retiró y cerró la puerta, caminando nuevamente por el pasillo para volver al comedor. Habían ganado. El pase para el mundial de ese año ya lo tenían. Era una nueva oportunidad para enfrentar a los italianos y ganarles. Una posibilidad para hacerse con la copa del mundo. Para las olimpiadas del año siguiente, todavía estaban trabajando, pero era casi seguro que asistirían también. Las cosas marchaban de maravilla y la vida estaba más tranquila que nunca. Era reconfortante. Se sentía bien. Pero había algo más que todavía tenía pendiente.

Se sentó en la silla y tomó su taza, dándole un largo sorbo a la espuma del chocolate que, ahora tibio, se deslizaba con más facilidad por su garganta. Tanteó el bolsillo en su pantalón y sacó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Levantó la tapa y contempló el anillo que descansaba en su interior mientras bebía. Tragó y soltó un suspiro.

Ya se lo pediría mañana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien no tiene mucho sentido ni historia concreta... pues... no sé. (?) Gracias nuevamente. La historia está también en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. C:


End file.
